Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to imaging and, more particularly, to an image capturing apparatus which acquires a plurality of images having different exposure values, a control method for the image capturing apparatus, and a program of the control method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of an image capturing apparatus, a technique called a HDR (High Dynamic Range) composite processing in which a plurality of images having different exposure values is acquired in a same scene and the plurality of the images is composited is generally known as a technique to extend the dynamic range.
In the HDR composite processing, at first, an image having an exposure value (proper exposure value) according to the photometric result of an object is acquired. Further, either of or both of the image captured with an under exposure value in which the exposure value is relatively smaller than the proper exposure value and the image captured with an over exposure value in which the exposure value is relatively larger than the proper exposure value is acquired. Then, by compositing the acquired images having different exposure values, an image having a wide dynamic range can be acquired.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0071044 A1, an image capturing apparatus which can periodically acquire (capture) images having different exposure values, composite each image inside the image capturing apparatus, and continuously output the image is proposed as a so-called HDR video technology applying the above-mentioned configuration to a video.